te odio
by sueo de luna
Summary: solo dire que es un bade y que se lo dedico a una de mis mejores amigas en el mundo celeste o princes of de rock espero te guste


Te odio te odio

Enserio lo odiada más que a nada cosa nada fácil según muchos porque a su parecer yo odio el mundo entero ya que en si odio la mayoría del, pero podría dejar de odiar todo menos a él, estoy en mi cuarto ciega por las lágrimas de mis ojos y la poco luz que hay cuando escucho una voz en mi cabeza que me dice que no lo odio, yo enojada por ese pensamiento me enjugo las lágrimas y tomo con radia un papel y una pluma de mi mesa de noche

Motivos para odiar a Beck Oliver

Por Jade West

1 odio que se cree lo mejor del mundo

2 odio que tal vez lo sea

3 odio que su cabello sea tan perfecto

4 odio que su sonrisa sea tan irresistible

5 odio que al verlo se me olvide el mundo

6 odio que él no perdía oportunidad de ponerme celosa

7 odio que no conoce los celos

8 odio sentirme segura en sus brazos

9 odio su forma de hablar

10 odio a sus estúpidas amigas

11 odio su maldito club de fans

12 odio su forma de besarme

13 odio que su voz sea tan perfecta

14 odio que sea el único que me puede calmar cuando mi mundo está de cabeza

15 odio que el prefiera a la estúpida de vega

16 odio como me decía te amo

17 odio que me conozca como nadie

18 odio quererlo devuelta en mis brazos

19 odio su malditamente sexy risa

20 odio sus estúpidos chistes

21 odio que siempre este tan tranquilo

21 odio que no puedo odiar realmente ninguna de las razones anteriores

22 pero sobretodo odio que lo amo con locura aun cuando no le importe lo suficiente para abrir una maldita puerta

En ese momento una lagrima traicionera cacho por el papel seguida de otra y de otra mientras mis nudillos comenzaban a doler por la presión con la que estada sujetando ese papel, cuando sentí unos brazos rodear con fuerza yo solo correspondí como pude el abraso no me importada quien fuera hacia que me sintiera menos sola pero no menos vacía

-calma jade estoy aquí te voy a apoyar, igual que Cat te lo prometo

Entonces reconocí la voz de mi hermano Arturo la única prueba que tengo aparte de Beck desde la muerte de mi abuelo de que los hombres sirven de algo

-me… dejo…solo tenía… que ¡abrir una maldita puerta!- dije aun sin parar de llorar en los brazos de mi pequeño hermano

\- calma te ama y pagara caro este error… pero creo que puedo atrasarle la factura… pasa Oliver

Yo al instante me volteé viendo al causante de mis lágrimas en el umbral de mi puerta

-los dejo

Dijo y fue hacia la puerta pero antes de salir

-más te vale no meter la pata si no quieres que yo personalmente te castre y te advierto que jade me enseñó a usar las tijeras muy bien

Yo me reí de la tonta advertencia de mi hermano cuando aún con lágrimas en los ojos vi los suyos y no sabía que hacer o decir ni siquiera creo que pueda hacer algo que no sea mirar sus hermosos ojos y creo que el estada igual pero tenía que intentar ser fuerte no podía ser tan torpe como para caer de nuevo en sus brazos después de lo que me hiso o si

-ja-de

-¿Qué quieres Oliver?- Si se preguntan cómo logre dar una respuesta o como esta fue coherente les diré niños listos que cuando lo sepa les aviso

-a ti

Yo sentí que me derretí pero envés de seguir mi instinto y besarlo, mi orgullo o mi dignidad me obligaron a decir esto

-si claro y por eso no abriste la maldita puerta

-si jade porque pensé que sería lo mejor para ti y si para ti aún recuerdo como me decías que odiadas a tu padre porque siempre discutía por todo con tu madre y le acabada pegando y después a ti y yo tuve miedo a que acabáramos así tuve miedo de no ser digno de ti y herirte tuve miedo de que todo el amor que se tenemos se transformara en algo así pero estos días sin ti me hacen ver que te amo demasiado como para separarme más tiempo de ti y no te prometeré una relación perfecta pero si te voy a prometer que te amare siempre aceptes o no y que peleare por ti siempre

Dijo con tanta emoción reflejada en sus ojos mientras que me limpiada las lágrimas que quedaban en mi cara con su pulgar

-eres lo que más odio del mundo dije para después besarlo fue un beso tan diferente a los demás ya que era tierno como si fuera el primero pero exigente como si temiéramos que fuera el ultimo cargado de tantas emociones como sentíamos negándonos con todas nuestras fuerzas a volver a separarnos ya que sabía con todo mi corazón que mi lugar estada en sus brazos pero por desgracia hay algo vital llamado oxigeno

-no te atrevas a volver a dejarme dije con la respiración entrecortada

-ni siquiera lo pensare

Dijo de igual manera y nos volvimos a unir en un nuevo beso sellando así nuestro


End file.
